


Precious Gifts

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, Feels, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki, Light Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Virginity, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Thor and the other Aesir might enjoy Midgard and the way its people worships them, but Loki is growing tired of such a simple, boring, mortal world. He isalsogrowing tired of the virginal 'gifts' that the mortals keep trying to bestow on him. Loki has no intention of accepting any of them... but, well, that's before Anthony is offered to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this in a few days, but then I thought, eh, why not do it now? So, welcome to another smutty story from me XP
> 
> This all started when I was talking about how I find it difficult to write virgin!Tony or virgin!Loki stories legitimately. Then, out of nowhere, I got an idea for virgin!Tony that worked and well... here we are. I'm sure you all don't mind another smut fic XP

Loki had been on Midgard with Thor and his friends for over a year now, and the whole thing was beginning to grow rather tedious. The mortals believed them to be Gods and, while Thor enjoyed the adulation and his friends basked in it along with him, Loki was finding their level of fearful awe... tiring.

The younger prince, in particular, received a level of apprehension that skirted outright terror. The other Aesir had battle prowess, strength, and weapons of impossible craftsmanship - whereas he had magic.

The Midgardians feared Loki because they didn't understand him. They also sent him... _gifts_ in the hopes of appeasing him. Virgins. Men and women who shook and trembled at the mere sight of him, let alone the bed he was meant to be taking their virginity on.

Loki’s frustration, disgust, and continued dismissals of the veritable line of virgins--all without touching them--had only seemed to prove the mage had exacting standards that had not yet been fulfilled, and he saw the mortals’ worry mount with every day. The fact that Loki would not take a lover who did not wish to bed him, nor one who simply believed it their duty to do so, had yet to factor into the Midgardians’ calculations.

The trickster prince had intended to either leave the planet entirely or demand that the ‘gifts’ _cease_ when the one offer that could have tempted Loki or made his control waver was placed in front of him.

The Aesir had made their newest encampment on the outskirts of a large village, and Loki had pulled back the flap of his own private tent only to still just inside at the sight before him. Kneeling by the foot of the prince’s bed and looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes was Loki's favourite mortal: Anthony Stark.

Anthony was... different from the others. Intelligent, mischievous, _brash_. He argued with Loki; the Midgardian asked questions and wanted things _explained_. He caught onto things far quicker than he had any right to, and he looked at Loki and his magic with bright, wondering eyes. Anthony was also unfairly attractive and the image of the young man waiting by Loki's bed, _kneeling_ for the prince--and, Norns, possibly a _virgin_ made Loki have to clamp down on both his attraction and his _want_ with a will of iron.

"Loki," Anthony softly greeted, not moving from his submissive position. "I come as a gift."

It was those words, that _confirmation_ , however, that doused any remaining desire. It made Loki's stomach drop and spread ice through his veins. He might find Anthony attractive, he might _adore_ the idea of being the mortal's first lover, but Loki would _not_ accept Anthony as an offering.

"I accept no gifts," Loki gruffly told the other man, stepping further inside only so he could hold the flap of the tent open, leaving a wide path for the mortal to exit. "Leave."

Anthony's head jerked up so he could stare at Loki directly, his eyes wide. His body had also lost its appealing reverence and turned to startled tension. "But I-"

"But nothing," Loki ordered him firmly. " _Leave_."

Anthony scrambled to his feet, and Loki felt resignation at the proof that Anthony only _was_ here as a gift--that Anthony had likely only been chosen because some astute mortal had noticed Loki's fondness and translated it into a more alluring offer. The offer _did_ appeal to the mage, but not when it was presented like this. 

And how would Loki enjoy further time with the mortal now? He would be constantly irritated at the Midgardians for suggesting Anthony – and at the other man for _agreeing_ to be a gift. Loki knew that the sight of Anthony kneeling for him, _tempting_ him, would continue to linger long after he’d rejected the mortal.

Perhaps the mage _had_ spent too much time on Midgard. Perhaps he should rectify that and leave Thor to his humans while he returned to Asgard alone.

But, instead of running out of his tent as many of Loki's _other_ gifts had done when offered escape, Anthony only went as far as where Loki stood, stopping in front of him and standing far too close. The Midgardian even raised a hand and placed it, with only the barest moment of hesitancy, to rest on Loki's chest. 

"I don't _want_ to leave,” Anthony told Loki quietly but firmly. His eyes beseeched Loki to believe him.

It was... unusual, but reluctance to follow Loki’s orders always came from those who believed it their duty to satisfy the god, whispering how they _could_ please him if only given the chance. Anthony also always rose to a challenge rather than conceding it, and Loki knew the other man would not like to be denied.

Loki had to hold in a sigh of both frustration at the situation and continued fondness for the clever mortal. 

He brought a hand to Anthony's wrist and took it from his chest, holding it in the air between them. "You will have to forgo whatever they have offered you in recompense, Anthony. I do not accept virginal gifts being thrown at my feet."

Loki truly doubted that Anthony would consider duty or self-sacrifice a reason worth bedding the mage... but payment? A deal brokered in the mortal’s favour? Yes, Loki could see Anthony doing _that_ very easily.

The prince also knew he should let go of Anthony now that he had made his point, that he should encourage the Midgardian out of the tent and back to his village - but Loki found it difficult. Anthony's skin was warm and his pulse was beating rapidly beneath the prince’s grip. He wasn't trying to pull away from Loki--rather, Anthony was actively curving his body closer. His teeth were slowly drawing over his lower lip, and his eyes were locked on Loki's. 

"But I do not _want_ to leave,” the young man repeated again, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, moistening them; the gesture made Loki want to cover them with his own, to see if the mortal’s mouth tasted as delicious as it looked. "I... am not the one they wanted to send, but I was the first to come to them and ask to be your gift."

Loki tensed, his grip on Anthony's wrist tightening minutely. " _What?_ "

Anthony eyed him carefully before stepping closer, causing Loki's arm to press back against his chest when he didn't let Anthony’s wrist go. "I asked to be your gift. I asked," Anthony licked his lips again, his eyes darting to Loki's own mouth, "I asked so that you would be my _first_."

Loki let out a shaky breath, unable to fully maintain his control at hearing those words. He could feel his resolve cracking through the sheer amount of _want_ that suddenly washed through himself at those words, but he still attempted to be certain of Anthony’s statement. "Why?"

"Because I have wanted to be yours for the entire year that I have known you." Loki felt Anthony's other hand carefully rest on his hip even as Loki continued to hold his gaze, trying to pry every incentive, every desire, and every motivation from those dark brown eyes. "I have been worried each night you’ve been gifted someone, worried that they would finally tempt you into keeping them, and I would miss my chance." Anthony's teeth chewed his bottom lip once more before he whispered: "I want to be yours, Loki."

Anthony then leaned even further forward, his chest almost completely pressed against Loki's. Their hands were still caught between their bodies, but it meant nothing to Loki--not when Anthony tilted up his chin and his mouth pressed tentatively against the mage’s.

The kiss was soft, unsure, but Anthony's body was tense against Loki’s: full of determination and longing that could hardly be contained and was impossible for Loki to misinterpret.

Loki found himself smiling, _relaxing_. 

Virginal gifts he did not accept - but those who sought him, _desired_ him, and wanted to be Loki’s? _Those_ Loki would greedily take.

Bringing his arm around Anthony's back, Loki released the Midgardian’s wrist before moving his hand to the other's hip. It was the work of a moment, and it allowed Loki to grip the other man's body and hoist Anthony ever so slightly off the ground. He felt Anthony startle, but Loki didn't break the kiss: rather, he _responded_ \--and the moment that Anthony gasped at the feeling, Loki deepened the kiss with a swipe of his tongue.

Anthony moaned and all but melted into his hold, the young man’s hands coming to grip Loki's shoulders tightly as Anthony kissed him back. The mortal was unskilled and unfamiliar with the action, but he was eager-- _so very eager_ \--and kissing the prince with a desperation that showed his fear that Loki would change his mind. Anthony clung to the god tightly and tried to copy the motions of Loki's tongue: keen to learn, keen to please. It made Loki shiver even more with desire.

When the kiss broke, Anthony let out a harsh breath, trying to suck in the air he’d been deprived of. His eyes fluttered open and revealed beautiful black and blown pupils that were filled with want. The mortal’s cheeks were delightfully flushed, and Loki could already feel Anthony’s interest growing where it pressed against his leg. The mage grinned and shifted his weight slightly while moving his hand from Anthony's hip to drag Anthony even closer until the mortal was flush against the taller man. Loki brought his other hand up so that he could brush his thumb against Anthony's reddening cheek. 

"Lovely boy," he murmured, and his smile only widened further at the deepening blush. 

Loki could see Anthony getting ready to argue the description, but the prince caught his mouth before he could deny it. Loki stole the other man’s breath and thoughts with the gesture, making Anthony shiver against him and let out soft mewls at the skill of the mage’s silvered tongue. When he very deliberately pressed and rubbed his leg against Anthony’s arousal, Anthony broke the kiss and let out a hitched whine that was music to Loki's ears.

The Midgardian turned his face so that it was buried in Loki's neck, allowing the mage to better rearrange his hold on the mortal before picking him the rest of the way off the ground and walking them towards the bed. Anthony let out a squawk of dismay at the action of being carried and tried to squirm his way back to the ground, but Loki’s strength made it impossible for Anthony to escape. Loki had to quell his grin at seeing the other man’s indignant face, but it wasn’t as if the Asgardian held the other for long before he was able to gently drop the man onto his bedding. 

Anthony took only a moment to right himself, his hands pressed behind him and his legs spread almost indecently for all that it was unconsciously done. Anthony was looking up at Loki with wide eyes--but rather than the nervousness or second thoughts Loki half expected to see, Anthony just looked shocked and hopeful. Anthony looked as if he couldn't believe his luck and was still worried his good fortune would be snatched from him. It was _intoxicating_ , and it had Loki bending down and kissing Anthony once more at the powerful rush that overcame him.

Anthony's hands came to Loki’s shoulders instantly, digging in and keeping him close. Anthony was already altering his kisses, trying to mimic Loki and learn what the mage liked. He was _such_ a quick study, and Loki was more than happy to continue teaching him.

Loki did make himself pull away from the other's addictive mouth to trail kisses over Anthony’s jaw and down to his neck. The prince pressed his mouth to the skin firmly, sucking and nibbling until he had created a lovely, deep red mark. Anthony was trying to stifle his moans throughout the process as his nails dug into Loki's back through his tunic.

The mortal was so responsive, so _untouched_ , and Loki was almost feeling dizzy with the rush it gave him. It was even more thrilling to know that Anthony wished to give the gift of such a night to _him_.

Oh, the things Loki wanted to do to him.

Loki had to content himself with a single mark on the other’s skin for now, pulling his mouth away and shifting to face Anthony once more. Anthony’s pupils were already blown wide with lust, his arousal only becoming more visible through his pants when Loki glanced down. His lips were red and swollen from being kissed, and Loki’s own arousal spiked at imagining those lips wrapped around his cock. Oh, Loki’s mortal was a _vision_ , and Loki just wanted to see the rest of the man laid bare before him.

Yet, before he could try to unclothe him, Loki felt Anthony's hands move from his shoulders to slide down over his chest. Loki's eyes darted down briefly, watching their path before shifting his attention back to Anthony's face.

The mortal’s hands stopped over Loki's clothed nipples before ever so carefully stroking the firm buds through the fabric with his thumbs. When they slowly hardened under his touch, a quick hint of triumph flashed over Anthony's face and curled the corner of his mouth upwards. The satisfied smile made Loki bite down on an amused grin of his own as he let the brunet continue to explore. 

Anthony took his time, moving down Loki’s chest and over his stomach; Anthony briefly slipped his fingers under Loki’s tunic to touch the hard lines of Loki’s abdomen. His eyes were wide and awed at being allowed each brush of calloused fingertips over Loki’s clothes and skin. Anthony did finally hesitate briefly when his hands came back from Loki’s stomach, fingers curling around the waistband of Loki's pants. 

There was a hint of tension in his touch--so, gently, Loki reached out and took Anthony's chin in his hand. It made the other man still, but all Loki did was guide his eyes and attention to Loki's face. "What are you doing, lovely Anthony?"

Anthony swallowed thickly and, when he spoke, his voice was already rougher than usual and hid all the nerves that had lingered earlier in his touch. 

"I'm your gift.” The Midgardian smiled slowly with an expression that, in a few years’ time, would be pure seduction, pure promise, and it made Loki's blood rush with being the first to see it, to _teach_ Anthony how to use it. "I'm here to please you."

Loki smiled at the words and bent down just enough to press a kiss to those devious lips. He pulled back after only the barest touch, and Anthony took a long moment to blink his eyes open. When they did, Anthony was quick to remember his task, moving his hands back to Loki's pants more firmly--but Loki stopped him. 

"No," the prince ordered but made sure to keep his tone soft. Anthony still froze and looked up at him, suddenly, sweetly unsure. "No," Loki repeated, tone still gentle: "I believe I'd rather enjoy _you_."

He didn't give Anthony the time to fight him or argue the decision. Loki simply let go of Anthony's chin in order to press his fingers lightly to Anthony's shoulders, encouraging the young man to make his way further up the bed and thus allowing Loki to kneel before him. The moment that Loki was on the bedding, however, Anthony stopped moving backwards and instead pressed forward, his hands coming back up to grip Loki's shoulders as he pulled the Asgardian into another kiss, one that Loki didn’t even try to resist.

For long moments, they just kissed. Anthony's mouth was eager to devour his own and the little soft sounds escaping the mortal’s lips were addictive. Loki let the kiss slowly grow more intense as he himself explored, teasing and encouraging Anthony’s responses. The mortal did need to break for air before Loki did, but Loki kept Anthony from initiating another kiss when the young man leaned in again. 

The prince was enjoying Anthony and--oh, Loki _wanted_ him--but Loki needed to be certain of a few things before they continued. While Anthony's expressive eyes and nervously bitten mouth were entirely too beautiful to truly resist, Loki wouldn't take chances when it came to the man before him. 

"You said you wished to have me as your first," he asked, holding Anthony’s eyes and searching for any hint of a lie. "Your first man or your first lover?"

Anthony's eyes widened briefly before they darted to the side, and the Midgardian started chewing on his bottom lip, obviously debating on his answer. Loki waited as patiently as he could when all he wanted was to learn what he needed before progressing things further.

When Anthony's eyes finally made their way back to Loki, he held the mage’s gaze with a stubborn, uptilted chin and a determined voice. "My first with anyone. I was not encouraged to be with women, and I've had no interest in anyone else since...” The mortal swallowed but continued: “Since meeting you."

The words sent more heat through Loki than he wanted to admit. He barely bit down on a groan before he was kissing Anthony hungrily and possessively. He crowded the smaller man back against the bed and quickly forced Anthony to lie on his back so Loki could cage him in. Anthony didn’t attempt to fight the prince, and that small sign of submission made a thrill run down Loki’s spine.

He continued to kiss Anthony deeply, swallowing the mortal's eager noises and shivering at the feeling of Anthony's hands bunching in Loki's tunic as the Midgardian tried to decide which part of Loki to hold onto.

"I asked," Anthony gasped when Loki finally released his mouth to turn his attention to Anthony's neck, making the mortal shudder at the sensation of scraping teeth. "Asked wh-what," he groaned as Loki nipped at the skin before laving at it with his tongue, "what to expect--used it to th-think about you."

Loki froze slightly at hearing that, at _picturing_ his lovely mortal doing exactly that: stretching himself with unsure fingers in the privacy of his home. Closing his eyes, Loki tried not to grind his hips down against the younger man as images rushed through his mind. Anthony was young, barely twenty in mortal years, and Loki could only imagine the other’s inexperienced attempts and the fast strokes of his hand on his cock as he fantasized what it would be like to be with _Loki_.

_Oh, what a lovely boy._

"You thought of me?" Loki questioned the Midgardian, his voice low and his desire impossible to disguise as he whispered the words near Anthony's ear. "What did you think of, my lovely boy?"

The mage heard and felt Anthony swallow roughly. "Your hands, your..." Anthony trailed off and Loki shifted just enough to see the high flush in his cheeks, as well as the way his eyes were squeezed shut tightly--as if Anthony was fighting embarrassment. "Your _mouth_."

"My _mouth?_ " Loki purred. "And what did I do with my mouth?"

Anthony squirmed beneath him, and Loki didn't know if that was from arousal, mortification, or a mixture of both. Loki adored it, either way. 

He chuckled again and pressed his lips against Anthony's jaw and another to one of his flaming cheeks in fond kisses. He was tempted to keep questioning Anthony on the subject, to hear what delightful thoughts had formed in the mortal's mind - but the inquiries could always wait for another time. Loki had other plans for tonight.

He was also tempted to strip Anthony with magic, to make fast work of the clothing separating them from each other, but Loki didn't wish to rush Anthony's first experience. He wanted to make it a memorable, _pleasurable_ night for the mortal - for _his_ mortal. 

Shifting his position slightly, Loki pulled back enough to straddle the other man's hips. He avoided brushing Anthony's arousal and instead slid his hands under the other's tunic, encouraging Anthony to rise and let the Asgardian guide the shirt over Anthony's shoulders, throwing it towards the floor when it cleared the brunet's head.

Anthony’s chest had only the faintest dusting of hair and was both muscled and well-defined from manual labour. Loki was certain Anthony would only continue to improve in beauty as he aged. The mortal’s skin was lightly flushed from their activities and his lingering embarrassment, and the reminder of the latter made Loki bend down to capture Anthony's right nipple between his lips. Anthony made a hitched noise at the sensation, and the hands that had been resting at his sides came up and cupped Loki’s neck, not seeming to know what to do even as his chest arched slightly into the pressure of the prince's tongue and mouth.

Loki kept his mouth where it was while his left hand slid up Anthony's side, over the other man’s ribs, until his fingers could find the other peaked nipple. The prince’s fingertips skated over it before he more firmly rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip. Anthony gasped and curved into his touches, hissing something half-formed and entirely supportive of what Loki was doing--so Loki did it again. He also took his time, letting his thumb trace slow circles on one nipple, pinching it occasionally while his tongue traced the one on the other side of Anthony’s torso.

The Asgardian made sure that he knew every texture, every _response_ that his actions would elicit--and Loki adored each of them accordingly. 

Loki did pull his mouth off eventually in order to explore the rest of the lovely man beneath him. The mage brushed his lips and scraped his teeth lightly over each part of Anthony's chest, enjoying the mortal’s heaving breaths and the slight tang the god could taste of forming sweat. It was beautiful, but Loki was greedy and only wanted more. 

The prince shifted just enough to slide farther down the mortal's body, avoiding Anthony’s tenting pants until Loki’s thighs were on either side of the Midgardian’s knees. There was a wet patch forming from Anthony's arousal against the fabric of his trousers, and Loki didn't know what he wanted to do with that first: to start, at least, he wanted to _see_ it, and Loki wasted no time in undoing the ties of Anthony's trousers and pulling them off and discarding them.

When they were on the floor and Loki was perched back over Anthony again, he could only stare in wonder at Anthony’s weeping erection and flushed skin. Loki’s mortal was utterly stunning, a _perfect_ gift, and the prince felt a rush of heat and a rush of _possessiveness_ at being the first, the _only_ , to ever see Anthony displayed so sinfully.

"Loki?" The single word sounded entirely uncertain, and Loki dragged his eyes from Anthony's cock and thighs to meet the other man's eyes. They were wide and full of nerves; the tension in the mortal’s body was prominent, and Loki found his hands moving on instinct, running them over Anthony's thighs soothingly and bending forward to catch the other's mouth in a kiss that Anthony all but melted into.

Loki pulled back after a long moment and told his mortal softly, "Just admiring my beautiful gift, lovely boy."

The stunning flush from earlier flared across the mortal’s cheeks once more. Anthony’s mouth also twitched uncomfortably in a way that Loki was familiar with from their numerous conversations: compliments about Anthony’s intellect--compliments about Anthony in general--had always made the mortal bluster and deflect. His shoulders would even hitch towards his ears sometimes, and the dark-eyed man would rub a hand through his hair, smiling tightly and hurrying the conversation on to a different topic. 

It was only here, without Anthony’s many shields and defences to hide behind--when lying naked in Loki's bed--that the brunet had no way to fight the embarrassed pleasure rushing through him at the god’s sincerely offered words.

Anthony had nothing he could do but mumble something indistinct and glance away as Loki trailed his mouth down Anthony's body, between his nipples, over his stomach, and ending hovering above the other's man cock. Anthony had been forced to look back at him when Loki lingered there, his flush darkening even more.

The mage could see Anthony holding his breath, his eyes fixated and intent on Loki, and making Loki's own arousal _throb_. The god had been ignoring himself, far too taken with the stunning mortal in front of him and Anthony’s many beautiful reactions. Loki wanted to take him, to be the first to enter him and wring pleasure from the young man’s body - and he would but, for now, Loki wanted to experience _everything_.

He whispered a small spell, the feeling of his breath over sensitive skin making Anthony's cock twitch and causing the mortal's next exhale to leave him roughly. Loki just grinned wickedly and pulled his mouth away from the other's erection. He remained sitting over the legs of his lover as he brought his hand to Anthony's cock. The spell had placed a faint coating of oil over Loki’s hand--just enough that, when he gripped Anthony, it created a perfect, smooth stroke.

Anthony all but whined, his hips jerking into the touch and his hands twisting in the bedding while his chest heaved. Loki grinned widely, his tongue flicking over his lips at such a _delicious_ image. Anthony was nothing but pure, uncontainable desire, and Loki devoured the sight as he held Anthony's hips down with one hand and let his fingers and palm draw exquisite responses from the mortal with every stroke over his lover’s erection. 

A swipe of his thumb over the head made Anthony whine once again, a small squeeze to the tip of Anthony's cock made him groan Loki's name, and a firm stroke that combined all three made a new bead of precum form on the tip of Anthony's cock as he choked out an incomprehensible sound.

When Loki picked up the speed of his strokes, Anthony was all but thrusting into his hand. His body was held down for the most part, but he was flushed: sweating, panting, and trying to chase his pleasure. Loki could see his climax building; the prince’s sharp observation of the other meant that he noticed Anthony's increased breathing, his bitten lower lip, and the twitching, straining motion of his cock. The Midgardian would be undoubtedly beautiful to watch as he came undone under Loki's hand, but it wasn't what Loki wanted. Loki switched his motions at the last moment, timing it beautifully to cut off Anthony's pleasure with a firm grip around the base of his cock--stopping Anthony's orgasm in its tracks and making Anthony _gasp_. The sound was so full of accusation and confusion that Loki could only huff out a silent laugh.

Anthony's eyes had closed the closer he came to his orgasm, but he opened them now to glare sullenly down at Loki. It only made the mage’s small smirk grow wider as he told the other: "I have other plans for your arousal, Anthony dear. I will be inside you when you finally release, my lovely boy, and I will not let you come any sooner than that."

The younger man made a small sound at those words--a mixture of desire and defeat--before he was dropping his head back on the bed and seeming to give up on his complaints. He was giving _himself_ to Loki's whims and wishes... and that was an intoxicating thought. Loki could feel his own desire twitching in the confines of his pants, just aching to be set free, aching to be _touched_. The prince wanted Anthony's hands on him, wanted Anthony to take Loki in his mouth and be taught how to suck him, how to mouth him in a way that _Loki_ liked. 

Loki wanted to push Anthony to the very limits of what his body could take, wanted to leave no intimate act unexplored. He wanted Anthony to forever associate pleasure and arousal with _Loki_ and no other--and, oh, Loki would have it: every sordid act would become theirs to enjoy and Anthony's to learn and share with no one but Loki.

Letting go of Anthony's cock when it had faded to a maintainable state of arousal, Loki gave it one parting stroke before removing his hand to run his palms over Anthony's inner thighs. They were strong and they quivered slightly under his touch, and the prince knew they would feel _delicious_ wrapped around his waist, urging Loki deeper with every thrust and roll of the god’s hips.

The prince licked his lips again before shifting his position to allow himself to slide his hands underneath the mortal to lightly cup his bottom. Loki couldn't resist a gentle tease of the tips of his index fingers between Anthony's cheeks. The way that they twitched and how Anthony’s muscles tightened in reaction made Loki draw his eyes up to the other. Anthony was watching him carefully, his expression a mixture of interest, desire, and faint apprehension. 

Loki let his fingers lightly stroke the same path again. "Have you enjoyed yourself this way, Anthony? Have your fantasies led to spreading yourself?"

He followed his words with a faint parting of Anthony's cheeks. The mage used another spell to lightly oil his fingers before using one to gently rub over and attempt to relax Anthony's entrance as he waited for an answer.

"I-uh..." Anthony swallowed, his eyes slightly unfocused while staring down at his stomach--likely concentrating on the feelings Loki was inspiring. The mage kept up his slow rubbing motions, knowing that while the touch itself was unfamiliar, Anthony's continued arousal meant it was still enjoyable enough. "I wanted to, but I... I didn't get a... chance."

Loki was torn between amusement at Anthony's obvious self-consciousness at admitting how easily he could be stimulated to orgasm, as well as Loki’s far _baser_ response to the words. He wanted to wreck Anthony, wring him dry and show him _just_ how much pleasure the proper lover could provide. Loki also wanted to slide into the Midgardian and feel every inch of his tightness, his responses--and know that he alone had breached this man and seen him come undone beneath Loki’s expert touch.

The prince knew, though, that in a first coupling many of Loki’s wants were not plausible.

Luckily, the mage’s years of studying magic had earned him a degree of self-control and patience that few others could boast. He would need every piece of it if he was going to ignore his own arousal to take his time opening up Anthony, listening to his aching cries for more--while making Anthony beg for nothing but Loki's cock inside him.

Keeping his fingers lightly teasing Anthony's entrance, Loki questioned him: "Did you think of my hands?" Anthony's brown eyes jerked to his own green ones--wide, dilated, and shocked. "Did you think of them doing this? Preparing you to be taken and bedded by a God?" 

The darkening of Anthony's cheeks made a smirk curl at Loki's mouth but, when Anthony didn't immediately answer, Loki pressed his finger a little harder; the muscles were already loosening enough for the prince to lightly press the very tip of a finger inside, making Anthony's mouth part slightly. "Did you think of _me_ , Anthony?"

It was only when Loki started to pull his fingers away that Anthony gave a jerky nod and a hitched " _Y-yes!_ " that made satisfaction pool low in Loki's stomach and only enhanced his own arousal. He didn't place his fingers back on the other yet--rather, the prince used magic to conjure one of the cushions at the head of the bed to land beside Anthony's hand. "Place that under your lower back."

Anthony hesitated, frowning slightly, but did as Loki directed. Loki also shifted so that he was kneeling between Anthony's legs and lightly tapped them. "Spread them as wide as is comfortable for you, Anthony."

This time, Anthony moved automatically, displaying himself so openly, so _trustingly_ , and Loki couldn't resist his approving whisper, "Very lovely."

"Can I..." Loki looked up when he heard Anthony's rough voice. He swallowed thickly when he caught the prince’s gaze. "Can I see you?"

It was so artless a request, so _hopeful_ , that Loki moved before he could think--climbing up the bed and over Anthony so he could kiss the other man, tangling his tongue with Anthony's and enjoying the way Anthony instantly grabbed onto him to keep him close.

"Of course," Loki told him when they eventually broke apart.

Loki kissed the mortal again, briefly, before pulling back completely. It meant that Anthony's hands fell off him, but Loki followed the loss by promptly grabbing and pulling his tunic over his head, discarding it on the floor--only to grin when Anthony almost scrambled into a sitting position so that he could get his hands on Loki's chest to explore the newly displayed skin.

Anthony was touching him reverently, worshipfully, his fingers stroking soft patterns and making Loki fight down a shiver. The mortal flicked over Loki's nipples, his eyes darting up to catch Loki's reaction as his mouth tipped into a faint smirk. He went to lean forward in a way Loki _knew_ would involve that gorgeous mouth exploring him and would only tempt Loki to have the mortal take his mouth farther _down_ \- so he caught Anthony's chin before the other man could do so.

"None of that," he chastised gently. "There will be time enough later, Anthony. I have other things in mind first."

The Asgardian prince gently pressed the slightly pouting mortal back down on the bedding and coaxed him back into his previous position. It left Anthony’s legs sprawled wide and almost obscene. The mortal’s cock was still hard and curved towards his stomach, leaking ever so slightly from the tip--and combined with his expressively wide, brown eyes, kiss swollen lips, and flushed skin, it made Anthony look wanton and ready to be taken. 

Loki quickly conjured a jar of oil to his hand, uncorking the bottle and letting the slick liquid coat the fingers of his right hand before he brought both hands back to the curve of Anthony's bottom to spread Anthony's cheeks and gently rub at his entrance. It was still loose from his earlier ministrations, but Loki made sure to take his time teasing and working Anthony's entrance, getting the Midgardian used to the feeling of something breaching him.

The mage also watched Anthony's expressions carefully, searching for any hint of pain or discomfort so that he could act accordingly. Loki also let himself admire the other man before verbally stating, "What a beautiful gift you make: freely given and full of desire. A perfect, lovely boy for me to enjoy."

The words were truthful, but they were also a means of distracting Anthony from the foreign sensations--at least until they became more pleasurable for him. Some men took an instant liking to the sensations invoked by the careful preparation, enjoying the stretch and burn of questing fingers. Others, by comparison, knew what it _brought_ and they found the anticipation of what was to come desirable enough to entice them into being the receiving partner. Then, of course, there were also those who would simply never appreciate or enjoy the feeling. 

Loki was curious to see which of the three Anthony would turn out to be.

The heavy breathing and surprised expression, though, combined with Anthony trying to press back against the feeling of the god’s fingers pressing deep within him, made Loki think that Anthony was at least enjoying himself.

The mortal was tight, understandable so, but Loki could see Anthony doing his best to relax himself, aware enough of their activities to attempt to ease any discomfort or awkwardness--but his nerves and inexperience meant that it was a battle he was having difficulty winning. 

Loki shifted just enough to lean forward, extending his tongue to lightly run it against the underside of Anthony's cock, stopping just below the head. Anthony jerked and let out a loud gasp followed by a mangled moan when Loki darted his tongue across the tip, catching up the beads of precum. The prince made a show of looking at Anthony and savouring the taste, watching that beautiful, embarrassed flush take over the mortal’s cheeks yet again. "You taste lovely, Anthony."

Anthony didn't seem to know what to say, and Loki took the time to take the head of the younger man’s cock into his mouth, suckling lightly on it and feeling Anthony's hips try to jerk upwards into the warm heat of him. Loki allowed it--for the most part--but also moved the hand not spreading Anthony to hold down his hip. He let his tongue brush the head in one slow stroke, gaining a loud, shaky moan from the Midgardian before he pulled his mouth away. Anthony's face was a mixture of emotions, but every single one of them screamed _please, more_ even if the words never made it past his lips.

Loki couldn't resist a small, teasing smirk as he asked, "How do you like my mouth, Anthony, now that it is not just your fantasy?"

The delightful flush he adored seeing on Anthony's skin grew even darker, and he made a strangled noise before turning his head away, burying his face in the bedding to avoid looking at Loki's smug expression. It only made Loki chuckle softly. He also took pity on the other and took Anthony's cock back into his mouth as his fingers continued to prepare the younger man. It was a slow task but made all the more rewarding for the bitten off sounds Anthony was making as Loki lavished Anthony's cock with attention.

Loki was well known for skill with his tongue and, while it usually referenced his mastery over words, he knew he was also exceedingly good at gifting pleasure to anyone fortunate enough to be on the receiving end of such attentions from him. He was taking care to keep Anthony from coming prematurely, but the contrasting sensation of Loki spreading him was managing to mitigate some of the pleasure gained from Loki's mouth.

It wasn't until the mage had stretched Anthony wide enough to finally find the most pleasurable part of being the penetrated partner that they both got their reward. 

Anthony's whole body went tense, and he let out a loud keen-- _“Ah, ah, Loki!”_ \--that made Loki grin widely around Anthony's cock. 

The god pulled himself off the other, looking up at Anthony's startled expression before very gently rubbing his fingers back over the same spot. Anthony's fingers clenched in the sheets as he arched gloriously, his body lifting off the bed and eyes squeezing shut with pleasure. The mortal was covered in a thin layer of sweat; his hair was damp from perspiration and his breaths were heaving out of him. 

Oh, the boy was _marvellous._

" _Ohhh_ ," Anthony moaned, sounding adoring, _reverent_. "Loki, my God."

Loki stilled at hearing those words.

He found himself staring at Anthony with shock but also with a heat that he couldn't fight, not when those words had rushed through him like liquid fire. 

"What did you call me?" the prince demanded because, despite their many conversations, despite the bowing and scraping of all the other mortals, Anthony had _never_ referenced him or any of the other Aesir as a God. He'd always looked at them with curious, wondering eyes--but with a sharp suspicion that dared them to _prove_ that they were worth worshiping. 

It took Anthony a moment to blink the haze of pleasure from his eyes but, when he did, he smiled--slow, helpless, and easy. "My God: Loki."

Loki's next exhale was rough, and he very nearly shuddered. 

He'd never cared about the mortals calling him that or about them seeing the Aesir as superior beings. They _were_ superior and he hardly needed their recognition of the fact, but Anthony had been interesting because he _challenged them to prove it_. Anthony had been interested, from the very first time he met them, in figuring out Loki over any of the others--even over _Thor_. 

Anthony was Loki's _favourite_ because Anthony was the only one who continued to pick and be fascinated by _Loki_ \- and to hear him say now that Loki had proven himself as worthy of worship? It made something dangerous in Loki's chest flare and burn with affection, as well as the deep, consuming possession that he was capable of.

The prince moved suddenly, sliding his fingers from Anthony’s body to crawl up the bed and over the other in order to kiss Anthony desperately while the mortal held him close. Loki’s fingers were in Anthony’s hair as he plundered the mortal’s mouth - but Anthony was pliant under him, _surrendering_ to him and enjoying every moment of the submission. 

Loki kissed him with every bit of passion and need that he had for the mortal, claiming Anthony’s mouth and his very breath until they both broke apart with heaving gasps. Loki growled at him, voice low and gravely, "I will have you, Anthony. You will no longer need fantasy because you will be _mine_."

Anthony's whole body shivered, and he looked at Loki as if he'd never heard anything that he wanted more in life. 

Loki had to physically pull himself away from the other's mouth and the look in the Midgardian’s eyes to be able to give attention back to Anthony’s body. He placed more oil on his fingers and moved them back inside Anthony, spreading the mortal and making sure he would be ready to take Loki's cock. But Anthony was eager, pressing back against the mage’s fingers and making encouraging noises--anxiety and uncertainty discarded in favour of having Loki inside him.

It only made Loki's blood rush and his erection throb. He pulled his fingers free from Anthony but didn't bother to remove the rest of his clothing manually; he used magic to send them to the floor. The lack of constraint against his cock made Loki's eyes close briefly, and he had to take a moment before he could place oil in his hand and apply it with a smooth stroke to his cock. The feeling still made his hips twitch, trying to chase the pleasure. When the Asgardian opened his eyes, he found Anthony on his elbows to look down at him; a hint of trepidation had returned at seeing Loki's cock, but it didn't seem ready to bank his arousal. 

Loki let his cock go only to run his hands soothingly over Anthony's legs. "Ready, lovely one?"

Anthony licked his lips, holding Loki's gaze before nodding slowly. There was determination and stubbornness in his eyes that Loki knew would have Anthony pushing through anything, even pain, to prove himself. Loki, however, had no intention of letting Anthony feel _anything_ other than pleasure.

He made sure of that by getting Anthony to remove the pillow that had been resting at the small of his back. Loki also encouraged Anthony to wrap his legs around the prince's hips. He moved in close, putting his face inches from Anthony as Anthony's hard cock pressed between them. He brought a hand down to grip his own arousal, rubbing the tip of it against Anthony's entrance and making himself hiss his breath out between his teeth. Anthony just shivered and closed his eyes at the sensation.

Loki took care when he began to enter the other, going slowly--almost painfully so. His breaths were coming out as gasps over the feeling of almost unbearable tightness and warmth around his cock while Anthony just breathed heavily, his hands coming up to dig his fingers into Loki's back. The Midgardian’s head was tipped backwards, staring sightlessly at the ceiling as Anthony panted desperately for air. It took every ounce of Loki's self-control not to thrust into the heat of Anthony, but to instead let every inch slowly press inside. When Loki was fully sheathed what felt an eternity later, he took a moment to bury his face in Anthony's neck, trying to keep from drawing out again too soon.

Anthony, however, seemed to grow accustomed to the feel of the god within him quickly. His inquisitive mind, his curiosity--it all had him shifting and clenching his muscles, making Loki groan and jerk his hips forward and deeper. Anthony let out a shuddering, breathy ‘ _Oh_.’ before shifting again, eager for motion, for _movement_ , and Loki was not one to disappoint. He still pulled out slowly, using short thrusts to get Anthony used to the feeling of being filled before extending the rolls of his hips to make them deeper. Anthony was urging the god on, clinging to him and letting out a continual string of moans, gasps, and whines. The dark-eyed mortal didn’t seem capable of stopping his intoxicating sounds of pleasure that, every so often, got interspersed with hitched groans of Loki's name.

Loki continued to push Anthony further, making him bend his spine so that the mage could thrust harder and shift his angle _just_ enough to hit the perfect spot within the mortal’s body. Anthony clenched around him so tightly that Loki almost came undone. He’d been hard, desiring Anthony from the moment the mortal had spoken so covetously of having _Loki_ be his first, and he was _close_. But Anthony, so unused to the practice of lovemaking, so untouched - he _did_ come undone: Anthony’s orgasm was triggered in an instant, and the feeling was so intense, so _beautiful_ , around Loki's own erection that he could only continue pressing rapidly into Anthony throughout the tight clenching of the other’s orgasm. Loki did it for longer and harder than he should have, especially with Anthony so unused to the feeling and sensitive after his climax--but Loki couldn't stop himself. With every thrust deeper, Anthony made little sounds of pleasure and held the prince close throughout his sporadic movements--grip bruisingly tight until Loki finally came with a deep moan that was muffled against Anthony's throat. 

The mage stayed there for long moments as the pleasure washed through him, catching his breath and letting the last sparks of his orgasm fade. When it finished, Loki slowly pulled himself out of Anthony, hearing his lover hiss and let out small sounds of discomfort. Loki instantly pressed a soft, soothing kiss against Anthony's neck as he removed himself completely. The prince then brought a hand to Anthony's hip, sending out healing magic to take care of any small tears or oversensitive skin. When he was done, he unwound Anthony's legs and moved to separate them completely, lying on his back beside the mortal.

He had barely taken a breath before Anthony rolled over to lay pressed beside him. Loki blinked and looked down at the other. Anthony was curled into him, not quite looking at Loki even as he placed an uncertain palm on the prince’s chest, his body tense. Loki blinked and hesitated for only a moment before he placed an arm around Anthony’s torso, drawing the other man even closer and holding him there. Anthony let out a relieved breath before thoroughly relaxing against Loki and wrapping his arms around the mage in return.

They were embracing, _cuddling_ , and Loki couldn't remember the last time he'd been with a lover who had wanted to experience such affection from _him_. It made Loki tighten his hold a little more on Anthony as the Asgardian simply _looked_ at him. Anthony was relaxed, content, _happy_. He had chosen to not only let Loki be his first lover but to also curl around him in the aftermath. Anthony wanted to _stay_ , and Loki found that he... he didn't want to let Anthony leave.

Loki found himself thinking, _calculating_ , just how to keep Anthony exactly where he was - to keep Anthony coming _back_ for nights and days to come.

Yet... the prince also found his plans quickly distracted when Anthony's hand began to move against his chest, the mortal’s fingers slowly trailing down towards Loki's stomach. Loki's gaze flicked down to Anthony's impish eyes and shy smile. "You said that I could please you--that we would have time for it later. May that time be now?"

 _Oh._ Loki's cock gave an interested twitch as he relaxed even further into the bedding. _Lovely boy._

"It may.” He smirked. “You may explore and please whatever of me that you wish." 

Anthony's bright smile and enthusiastic response only further solidified the knowledge in Loki's mind: _I will not give this one up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, you can blame HalcyonFrost for my love of Loki calling Tony his "lovely boy". This was the first chance I had to use it and I took great advantage XD
> 
> ... And holy crap. This is my 81st fic :O That's a looooot of FI being written. Haha. ~~But hey, who's complaining? XD~~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked part one. Part two is pre-written and edited (the lovely [rightsidethru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/pseuds/rightsidethru) strikes again!) and it will be up in a week's time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who read the a/n on my previous update, I am happy to tell you all _omg I feel so much better_. I actually feel more energized and able to do things. I might even get some writing done today! Yay! :3
> 
> Buuuut, for anyone who had no idea I was unwell, or is really only in this story for the porn: feast your eyes on chapter 2!!
> 
> A chapter, which is from _Tony's_ POV. :o
> 
> Hope you like ;)

Growing up, Anthony had never really known what he wanted out of life. He enjoyed working at the forge but, with limited materials accessible to him that weren’t already taken up by orders and commissions, he couldn't explore all the ideas that his mind burned to trial. People also didn't want to see his creations--not when he couldn't prove why they would be better - when they couldn't fathom _how_ they would be better. 

Anthony had spent a lot of his time in the great libraries, reading whatever he could get his hands on and listening to the scholars talk about their ideas. His family had money, after all, and were reputable weaponsmiths, but they didn't understand his thirst for _more_. Anthony had always felt different, alone and like something was missing. He didn't know how he could do something worthwhile and somehow prove himself - not until the Aesir arrived.

 _Gods_ , everyone called them, and the town bowed and revered the newcomers for their strength, magic, and the wonder they inspired. Anthony had just wanted to ask them questions, to understand, to _know_ more--and only one of them had tilted their head towards him and listened to his words, had _answered_ him. Loki was the only Aesir who gave Anthony his full attention, and Loki was also by far the most fascinating. The prince’s magic was incredible, his mind was constantly working, and Anthony had been smitten from the first time he had made Loki grin--when Loki's expression had been surprised and amused at Anthony's remark, only for him to then look _impressed_ when Anthony understood what Loki had explained to him.

Loki, though, hadn't seemed to have much interest in him beyond curiosity and someone to talk with and question heavily. Loki liked to find areas Anthony had little knowledge in and challenge him to learn more by the time they spoke again. Anthony always did everything in his power to continually prove himself worthy of Loki's attention and conversation.

The mage cared so little for everyone else that Anthony was _proud_ to hold the Aesir’s interest; he wanted to _keep_ it.

But he...Anthony wasn't oblivious to the _gifts_ that Loki was given: beautiful men and women who had never lain with another, people that Loki dismissed without ever touching them. The other Aesir enjoyed anyone or anything that was offered to them, some men and women even becoming briefly favoured by the remainder of the group, but Loki continued to refuse everyone. 

Anthony had never been offered despite being an obvious choice as his family was too well respected for him to be chosen. He might be handsome, he might never have lain with another, he might _speak often_ with Loki, but--for the moment--there were plenty of other, less influential people to be chosen.

Anthony, though… he _wanted_ to be picked. He wanted to be offered to Loki and be accepted by the other man. He wanted to be someone that Loki wished to possess. Anthony had craved nothing but the other's touch from almost the first day that Anthony met the prince. Anthony _wanted_ Loki and, in the end, he had done the only thing he could: he’d stepped forward and offered himself as a gift for the magic user.

He had never been so relieved, so _ecstatic_ , as to when Loki agreed and accepted him.

Their night together had been... incredible. Loki had taken him twice and had gently guided Anthony to take Loki's cock in his hand and in his mouth. He’d taught Anthony how to pleasure him - how to pleasure _his God_ , and Anthony walked out of Loki's tent the next morning feeling like he was on air. Loki had also pressed against Anthony from behind: his mouth brushing Anthony's temple in parting, holding the younger man’s hips as he murmured, _"I will see you back here tonight.”_

Anthony's breath had left him in a relieved and excited rush as he'd agreed.

It had been almost half a year since that night and Anthony had never been happier. He was _Loki's:_ his lover and his gift, and everyone knew not to proposition or to touch him. The Aesir had even grown used to him coming into their encampment at any time of the day or night, knowing that the only place he was interested in being was in Loki's tent with the mage.

He was actually on his way there now. Anthony had slipped free from the forge and the projects he could complete in his sleep and had wished to surprise Loki with his presence. The prince wasn’t always able to take him directly to the privacy of his tent, but the mage would still welcome Anthony by drawing him close to Loki’s side and involving him in whatever venture or conversation he was sharing with the other Aesir.

Sometimes, when he was lucky, Anthony would spend days in the Aesir encampment, laying with Loki at night and learning from him during the day. It was perfect, and Anthony had never felt so happy, so _complete_ , as he had in the months spent at Loki’s side being _his_.

Every day with Loki was different and every night... well, it wasn’t always different, but it was _always_ unfathomably pleasurable. Loki sometimes introduced the young man to things that he was sure couldn’t be enjoyable, but they always _were_ and Loki’s laughing eyes at his reactions and low purrs of _lovely boy_ always made Anthony willing to try anything Loki suggested at least once.

The thought of some of the strange devices Loki had used on him made him shiver and fight down a flush. It also made Anthony squirm and arousal rush through him. He had to be careful sometimes when he was back in the village and thinking of Loki. Sometimes, he would need to hurriedly excuse himself as he began to harden. Once, Loki had even demanded that he refrain from touching himself for a week and, that if the mortal needed assistance, he was to come find Loki.

He had only lasted two days before he’d had to seek out the mage. Loki’s eyes had _gleamed_ with pleasure at his arrival at Loki’s tent, and Anthony had ended up staying with Loki for the rest of the week and was constantly brought to orgasm by Loki’s clever hands, mouth, cock, and magic.

Anthony didn’t know what Loki would have planned when he came and saw the prince today; Anthony just knew he would enjoy it. He knew that he would do anything if it allowed him to see the pleased sparkle in Loki’s green eyes and gained him that delightful smirk pressed against his skin.

The younger man knew he was helpless when it came to Loki. Anthony knew he was utterly ensnared and infatuated, and he didn’t regret any part of the tumble his heart had taken--not when he couldn’t imagine anybody else he could want or love so completely.

The mere thought of seeing Loki put an added bounce in his step and the mortal couldn’t help picking up his speed as he reached the edge of the Aesir encampment.

He saw a few of the Aesir milling around, but they barely glanced at him before going back to their tasks and conversations. Anthony just kept looking around to see if he could spot Loki. The Aesir encampment was nothing more than a handful of tents, some logs brought to rest near campfires, and very little else--but it was the sophistication and the _advancement_ that coated every item that left them a world apart from everything and everyone else that Anthony knew.

Anthony adored exploring the superior belongings and learning from Loki; he could spend his _life_ at Loki’s side and never grow bored or never become unhappy. It was... it was something Anthony _hoped_ for in the back of his mind and late at night when he was alone and back in his home and far from Loki. 

The younger man didn’t want to voice it, not when he still felt as if Loki would grow bored with him at any moment like so many of the other Aesir had done with their lovers and gifts. Yet... yet Anthony simply _couldn’t_ squash that glimmer of longing and the fervent wish to spend the rest of his life with the mage. 

It was those thoughts that were lingering on his mind as he walked past one of the tents--only to pause at hearing his name spoken by Fandral.

“-what Anthony will do,” the swordsman remarked.

Anthony’s brow puckered, and he listened intently from his hidden spot as the only female Aesir in the encampment, Sif, replied dismissively: “He will recover like any of the other mortals.”

“I suppose he will,” Fandral remarked, “but he _is_ young and he seems rather taken with Loki.”

“Well, then it will be _Loki_ who will weather the reaction he has to hearing of our departure.”

Anthony felt like all the air had suddenly been removed from his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He gripped the material of the tent in his fist as he stared, unseeingly, in front of him.

“I do hope Loki has had the sense to keep the mortal from getting too attached to him,” Fandral continued to theorise.

“He was a gift, wasn’t he?” Sif questioned, the sound of her voice becoming fainter as Anthony heard them begin to move away. “I believe even he knew it would be a temporary arrangement.” 

Anthony heard Fandral let out a wistful sigh. “Oh, the gifts; I will miss those the most when we leave Midgard.”

Sif let out a chuckle and, while she did reply with something else, Anthony couldn’t hear enough of it to make out words as the conversation faded away with their footsteps.

The mortal couldn’t move for the longest moment: he felt like he was frozen, unable to fathom - to _accept_ \--what he’d just heard. But no, Anthony knew it, knew the _truth_ \- and when the words finally broke through the horror and took shape in his mind-- _Loki is leaving_ \- Anthony closed his eyes and let the first painful shudder wrack through his body. Anthony could feel himself crumble and his heart become nothing but a sharp, weighted ache in his chest as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

_I can’t let Loki find me like this._

Anthony forced his eyes open and looked around the encampment. No one seemed to have noticed him or his reaction, and he quickly turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could to get _away_ from the Aesir – away from _Loki_.

Because Loki was leaving and everyone... everyone - probably even _Loki_ \- expected Anthony to accept it, to be left behind, and to simply not _care_. Anthony swallowed thickly, if only to keep the pained sound that wanted to break free locked inside.

He felt crushed, he felt _heartbroken_ , because everything he’d wanted, wished for, _hoped_ for… none of it was going to happen. It wasn’t going to be _possible_. Loki was leaving and going back to his home - a place far away and somewhere Anthony could never follow. 

Loki would leave--taking everything bright and wonderful and _new_ from Anthony’s life--and he would never have any of it again.

Anthony didn’t know how long it took him to get home; it was all a blur: a mindless stumble until he could retreat to his room and shut the door. The moment the young man was there, he found his knees buckling until he collapsed to the ground with a harsh thump of his knees on stone.

The boy didn’t even notice; he was too busy shaking and bringing his palms up to press against his eyes.

Anthony felt like he was going to be sick. His every breath was a harsh, hitched sound, and he wanted nothing more than to find Loki, to curl into his chest and arms and demand: _tell me it’s not true. Tell me **you’re** staying. Tell me you’re not leaving me here alone and without **you**._

But Anthony could never do it, never say the words or beg Loki not to leave him behind because... because he’d always known the truth.

Loki was so much _more_ than anyone else the mortal had ever met. Loki wasn’t a God, but he was from another _world_ ; he was incredible and special and had made Anthony feel like he was touching the future, touching _magic_ and a life outside the place he had been born into and had never felt like he fit inside.

Loki had made Anthony feel like there was something exciting and new to learn. Loki had also taken more than just his body: the mage had taken Anthony’s _heart_ and Anthony had never once wanted to ask for it back.

But how could he go on, when his heart was going to be on another world and forever out of his life?

 _Loki won’t want to hear it_ , Anthony’s mind whispered at him. _He won’t want to hear you plead for him to stay. Loki misses his world and will want to leave. Loki is planning to say goodbye to you._

This time, Anthony’s hitched sob did escape--but it was the only one he allowed before he forced his lips back together despite his trembling jaw. He pressed the heels of his palms _harder_ against his eyes.

Anthony wouldn’t let Loki know. He _wouldn’t_ let Loki see this.

Loki would want him to accept it and move on: to find other lovers, find a life _outside_ of the Aesir, and Anthony could... he could lie, for Loki. He wouldn’t make Loki weather this. Anthony wouldn’t have Loki remember him as nothing but an _attached_ mortal who thought there was more to their relationship than he should have.

No, the younger man would.... he would have Loki remember him fondly. _His lovely boy_. Anthony’s breath shook at realizing he would never hear those words again: that delighted, pleased purr against his ear when he did something Loki liked.

The mortal could feel his eyes watering once more, but he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He wouldn’t let this show, he _wouldn’t_. He would swallow it down, pretend it didn’t hurt. Anthony would be _ready_ to hear Loki say goodbye to him, whether that was tonight or days from now. Anthony would prepare for it, and he wouldn’t try to keep Loki from letting him go.

Anthony would get control of himself; he would ignore how much it hurt and he would... he would be with Loki until the day that Loki left. 

And when the mage was gone... that was when Anthony would let himself break and let himself cry.

* * *

Anthony didn’t feel any more prepared when he returned to the Aesir encampment that night.

Their fires were burning, their torches lit, and all Anthony could see was how cold and empty the clearing would be when they left. The mortal knew he would come here once they were gone, walk to where Loki’s tent had been, and just... sit for a while and remember.

But he tried not to think about it.

Anthony came to Loki almost every night, and he knew that Loki would be confused and concerned if he didn’t come. Anthony also didn’t want to miss a moment with Loki, not when each one might be the last one he’d ever have with the prince.

Making his way through the encampment, the mortal saw Thor sitting with a group of his friends, laughing around the fire. Anthony was sure they were excited to go home, and he glanced away hurriedly and kept making his way towards Loki’s tent.

His steps felt heavy and a part of the mortal wanted to turn around and run, to keep himself from hearing Loki say words to him that he never wanted to hear. Yet Anthony arrived at the mage’s tent faster than he wanted and found the flap to Loki’s abode wide open, ready and waiting for him.

Anthony hesitated for a moment before he made his way inside, unwinding the rope to let the flap close again behind him--leaving them alone and with privacy. Loki had been standing with his back mostly to the entrance, a hand covering his mouth as he stared pensively at a chest that sat in the corner of the tent and held a collection of all manner of items. 

Loki turned upon hearing a noise behind him and the first thing Anthony noticed was the... tightness to the mage’s green eyes--the way that, unlike every night before, Loki’s expression was... guarded. 

Anthony knew, in that moment, that Loki was going to be telling him tonight that he and the other Aesir were leaving, and Anthony moved before he could think. He took wide strides to get to Loki as quickly as he could. The younger man fisted his hands in Loki’s tunic and stood on his toes so he could press his mouth against the mage’s. Anthony squeezed his eyes shut, kissing his God desperately and _hoping_ that Loki would let them have one more night together before they had to say goodbye.

It barely took a moment before Loki was kissing him back. A hand coming up to cup the back of Anthony’s head, while Loki’s other arm wrapped around Anthony’s back, holding him close as Loki opened his mouth to Anthony’s insistent tongue.

They _kissed_ , and it was burning with emotions - the _same_ emotions that were blazing through Anthony’s chest and leaving a trail of want and pain and longing behind.

They kissed like it was the last one they would ever share and, when they eventually broke apart, they both gasped and Anthony pressed his forehead against Loki’s jaw. His fingers were still tightly bunched in Loki’s tunic and the younger man had no intentions of letting go.

“I want you to take me,” Anthony whispered, and he wasn’t even sure what he truly meant more in that moment: to be taken back to the world Loki came from or for the physical act of intimacy and joining. But he made himself swallow and clarify with the latter, no matter how much the mortal wanted it to be something else. “I want to be under you tonight, Loki.”

He felt Loki lightly curl his fingers in Anthony’s hair before tilting up the shorter man’s head to encourage him into another kiss. It was just as drawn out, just as consuming, as the previous one and when Loki broke them apart, the mage growled lowly: “Such a wonderful suggestion, my lovely boy.”

Anthony tried not to shudder, tried not to think of the _loss_ hearing that name inspired. He’d disliked it at first as he wasn’t a _boy_ \--but slowly, as their nights together had progressed, the reverent way that Loki purred it had made the mortal feel adored and as if he truly _was_ Loki’s. Anthony didn’t want to lose that, the feeling he got from being called the... endearment.

He swallowed before kissing Loki again, if only to try and banish the thoughts of what he wanted but couldn’t have from his mind. It also helped the mortal ignore what he knew was to come when their night together was over.

Anthony used his hold on the other man’s shirt to help tug the mage towards the bed. Loki didn’t deny him and, before long, Anthony’s legs were hitting the bedding and being forced to break the kiss in order to look up at Loki.

The prince’s eyes were dark with desire and his mouth was quirked into a small, fond smile. He was _beautiful_ , and Anthony swallowed thickly before he made himself unclench his fists so that he could let Loki’s shirt go to climb onto the bed.

He ended up kneeling before the other as Loki stood right before him. Anthony reached out before he could stop himself, grasping Loki’s hips and angling the Aesir to stand directly in front of him. Loki chuckled and brought his hand up to cup Anthony’s chin. He stroked it with his thumb before enquiring: “What do you have in mind, Anthony dear?”

It wasn’t often that Loki let Anthony take a more active role in the proceedings, but they both enjoyed it immensely when it occurred. It was almost half the fun, seeing how much Anthony could push and direct Loki until the mage couldn’t stop himself from taking control of the evening once more. Anthony never minded: he actually _preferred_ it when Loki used his superior strength and extensive experience to unbalance Anthony and put them back on more familiar ground.

It didn’t mean Anthony couldn’t take the chance he’d been given to worship the man in front of him--to worship _his God_. It was a chance the mortal might not get again and couldn’t afford to miss in the moments that he had it.

Sliding his thumbs along Loki’s hipbones, Anthony brought his hands to the ties at the front of Loki’s pants and began to unlace them. He could feel the heat of Loki through the fabric, as well as the way that Loki’s interest was growing at the slight brushes of Anthony’s fingers.

The younger man felt Loki slide his hand from Anthony’s chin to lightly cup the back of his head once more, and it was a gentle touch that neither forced nor guided him. It just rested there, supportive and comforting. Anthony was tempted to lean back into it, but he resisted and focused on loosening Loki’s trousers enough to coax his lover’s arousal free.

Loki’s length was only beginning to harden but, after spending months as Loki’s lover, it was easy enough to stroke the other into full arousal. Anthony used all the things he knew Loki liked, enjoying the other’s soft hums of pleasure and his lightly twitching hips. Loki’s eyes were even half-lidded, his head tipped back slightly as he basked in the mortal’s touch. Anthony found his attention shifting between the hardening cock in his hands and the sight of pleasure and enjoyment flickering over Loki’s face.

When the tip of Loki’s cock was beginning to leak with arousal, Anthony let the other go. His erection bobbed in the air as Loki let out a short, frustrated breath. However, Anthony didn’t leave Loki unsatisfied and unstimulated for long. He shuffled back on the bed slightly and bent down. It was a slightly awkward position, but it was worth it for the low groan that Loki let out when Anthony licked at the head of Loki’s erection.

The mage’s fingers also tightened within Anthony’s hair, catching at the strands and tugging ever so slightly. Anthony just smiled before wrapping his lips around the tip of the mage’s cock and suckling lightly, just the way that Loki had taught him - the way that Loki _loved_.

Anthony was rewarded by Loki groaning again and the feeling of the mage’s hand aborting the gesture he’d attempted that would have urged Anthony to take more of Loki’s erection into his mouth. Anthony smiled a little and placed one hand on the bedding to steady himself while the other cupped the back of Loki’s thigh as he slowly slid his mouth further down Loki’s cock. 

The Aesir’s next breath was a harsh pant and Anthony let out a contented hum that caused Loki’s hips to twitch slightly forward as he moaned. The mage made himself still quickly because, while Anthony had gotten better and more used to taking Loki into his mouth, Loki was still careful to keep from thrusting too much, worried about overwhelming his younger lover.

Anthony, though, he _loved_ being in this position. He loved the way that Loki’s face would crack with pleasure. He loved how it was the one time Loki’s extensive control frayed and snapped. He loved being able to make his God gasp his pleasure, moan Anthony’s name, and come down the mortal’s throat with a deep, satisfied groan.

Closing his eyes, Anthony had to hold down his shiver at all of the memories of doing this in the past: of hearing Loki’s little bits of advice, his _praises_ when Anthony got better until, like now, he didn’t need to guide Anthony anymore. Loki was simply allowed to _enjoy_ the pleasure that Anthony willingly gave him.

Running his tongue along the underside of his lover’s erection, Anthony lightly sucked on the other’s cock while sliding down further. The angle was somewhat awkward, but Anthony compromised by sliding his lips back up until he could hold them around the tip and run his tongue over the slit.

Loki’s next moan was strained and his fingers gripped Anthony’s hair almost enough to hurt. Anthony had to smother his chuckle as he looked up at the other man through his eyelashes. Loki was looking down at him, his eyes blown wide and a flush on his cheeks. Anthony held the other man’s gaze as he sucked around the head of the cock in his mouth. Loki shuddered and his eyes briefly fluttered closed.

“ _Devious_ boy,” the mage growled, and Anthony felt a rush of pride before moving further down Loki’s cock, sucking and licking all the while.

It did take a bit of rearranging as he moved, but eventually the mortal managed to get as far down the other man’s cock as he could comfortable take--only to begin to hum and bob his head enthusiastically, determined to make Loki groan his name, determined to make Loki’s knees go weak the same way that Anthony’s always did whenever Loki took _Anthony’s_ arousal into his mouth.

The younger man knew he was doing well when Loki’s hand in his hair started to lightly tug him off--only to immediately pull the dark-eyed man back down, his hips rocking into Anthony’s mouth as the mage lost the ability to stay still. Loki’s little pleasured huffs of breath were becoming more constant, and Anthony timed one such faint thrust with a harsh swallow and an attempt to take Loki even deeper into his mouth.

Loki _groaned_ and, for one brief moment, he thrust deep enough to make Anthony choke slightly and his eyes water, but it barely lasted a moment before Loki was pulling back. He was also pulling Anthony off _completely_ , and Anthony made a surprised, unhappy noise at that fact--but it didn’t stop the firm grip on the back of his head.

Anthony did manage one last lick to the tip of Loki’s cock before it was pulled from his mouth and left to rest inches from his lips but far enough away that he couldn’t get to it, not with the way that Loki was holding his hair warningly. 

“Enough now,” the mage told Anthony, his voice rough with tension and pleasure. Anthony could see how hard Loki was and, when he flicked his eyes up to the other’s face, he could see the mage struggling with his control.

Anthony _almost_ argued. He almost tipped his head back and offered to let Loki continue, to pull against Loki’s hold and ask to finish what he started, but... but Anthony suddenly remembered what little time he had left.

Anthony loved making Loki climax with nothing more than his mouth or his hands, but he knew Loki would take some minutes before he was able to become aroused again. Minutes Loki might use to speak with Anthony about his impending departure.

The very thought sunk Anthony’s heart and made him look back at Loki’s arousal, trying to ignore the way his eyes stung.

“Anthony?” Loki’s voice was sharp with concern as his hand shifted to cup Anthony’s jaw to tilt his face up so that he was forced to look at the prince. Loki’s eyes were assessing, searching for a reason for Anthony’s sudden change in mood--but Anthony didn’t want the mage to understand, didn’t want him to _see_.

He surged up from his crouched position, making Loki’s grip go lax with surprise. Anthony just grasped Loki’s shoulders and pulled him down, feeling Loki move with the pressure instinctively until Anthony could press their mouths together. The moment their lips connected, Anthony shifted so that he could wrap his arms around Loki’s neck, fingers in the mage’s longer hair as the mortal kissed him desperately and tried to delay the inevitable - delay Loki from learning the truth of just how much Anthony had fallen for him. 

Loki was still for a moment, taken aback by the unexpected kiss--but he responded quickly, bringing his hands to rest against Anthony’s ribs and gentling the kiss until it was less frantic and instead simmering with unquenched arousal and need.

When they broke apart, Loki was still sending him a slightly odd look, but the mage didn’t remark on it; instead, he slipped his hands under Anthony’s shirt and prompted the mortal to lift his arms. Anthony didn’t hesitate and, the moment the shirt had cleared his head, Anthony was reaching for Loki’s tunic.

The items were quick to fall to the floor from there, and it took only a matter of moments before the men were completely disrobed. 

Anthony was still kneeling on the bed while Loki admired his form, his eyes catching on Anthony’s neglected arousal. His lips curled in a small smile before Loki caught Anthony’s gaze and told him: “Lay down, Anthony.”

The mortal didn’t hesitate as he moved farther up the bed before lying down on his back. 

The bedding was soft and warm: a mixture of furs and material that Anthony had never seen or felt anywhere on his world. He always missed the feeling of it, the _comfort_ of it, when he was back at home in his own cot. A desperate, hopeful part of Anthony wondered, briefly, if he could ask Loki about keeping one of them when the mage left.

Maybe it would be easier to let Loki go if he could wrap the prince’s bedding around himself at night and pretend that he was still with Loki in the encampment. Pretend that the warmth he felt wasn’t just soft, foreign fur but also a body sleeping next to his.

But Anthony was broken from that imagining by Loki’s weight resting on the bed. He blinked and looked up at the mage as the Aesir settled over Anthony’s thighs. He had another faint frown pulling his mouth downwards as he observed the mortal, but Anthony reached for him quickly, running his fingers over Loki’s arms, caressing hard muscle and smooth skin until he could cup the back of Loki’s neck. After that, it was easy enough to urge the mage down into another kiss.

Loki pressed a hand into the bedding by Anthony’s head while the other cupped the back of Anthony’s neck as the younger man arched into the kiss and let Loki’s mouth and tongue consume him. 

When they had to break apart for air, gasping oxygen, Anthony also made a noise of displeasure. He heard Loki chuckle, and his eyelashes fluttered open to look into the prince’s bright green gaze. 

“Shall we continue with your suggestion?” Loki questioned. 

The hand on Anthony’s neck lightly skimmed down the centre of his chest and towards his stomach. The touch made Anthony’s muscles clench at the sensation, but Loki didn’t stop; instead, he gripped Anthony’s arousal and made the mortal’s eyes fall closed again as he arched into that perfect touch. 

Slowly, _painfully_ slowly, Loki began to stroke him.

“Shall I have you under me? _Filled_ with me as I bring us both to completion?” Loki wondered aloud, his hand never losing its slow pace on Anthony’s arousal. “Shall I have you beg so prettily for me to take you faster, _harder_ , until you are nothing but breathless cries?”

Anthony could only moan in answer as his hands came up to grip Loki’s shoulders, squirming against the mage’s stroking hand. His eyes had been closed from that first stroke, but Anthony blinked them open when he felt Loki place a tender kiss to his cheek. Loki’s lips lingered there a moment before he pulled back to softly smile down at Anthony.

“Yes, I think that will do well,” Loki told him, giving the mortal one more parting caress before he moved away from Anthony. Shifting to the side, he reached under some of the bedding for the oil that Loki always kept nearby since Anthony had become a frequent lover.

Anthony let himself relax against the furs as his eyes tracked the prince, and his body shivered with anticipation of having Loki’s fingers working him open until he was ready to take Loki inside of him.

When Loki came back to rest between his legs, the mage lightly moved his hand under Anthony’s calf before moving to the back of his knee, coaxing Anthony to settle his legs over Loki’s shoulders. Anthony didn’t hesitate and, moments later, the younger man felt warm, oiled fingers brushing his entrance.

Relaxing his muscles the way that Loki had shown him how to do, he also felt the telltale sign of Loki’s magic assisting with the process and Anthony sighed happily as Loki begin pressing one finger inside of him.

The mortal felt another gentle kiss--this time placed against his inner thigh--before Loki breathed against his skin: “Lovely boy.”

“My God,” Anthony whispered in reply and heard Loki’s pleased purr before Loki began dividing his attention between stretching the man beneath him and nipping and kissing his lover’s inner thighs. 

Anthony knew he would have numerous marks in the morning from Loki’s ministrants and the thought only made him arch more into the mage’s touches. He _wanted_ the proof: wanted the _claims_ that showed he was Loki’s lover and no other’s.

When Loki moved to nuzzle at the base of his shaft, Anthony sucked in a breath of anticipation--but Loki didn’t do anything further; instead, he pulled his mouth away entirely from Anthony’s skin and focused more fully on pressing in a third finger, curling them in _just_ the right spot to make Anthony see stars and jerk against the sharp, overwhelming pleasure.

He groaned Loki’s name loudly, only to do it again when Loki sought out the spot inside him once more. It made Anthony’s cock curve sharply against his belly, leaking from the tip and smearing his skin. His fists gripped tightly at the sheets as he panted for breath.

Anthony had to bite down on a whimper when he felt Loki slipping his fingers free, but Anthony knew what was to come--and he knew that he wanted it, wanted _more_. Anthony wanted to feel Loki entering him and thrusting deep inside him until they both lost themselves to their releases. 

When Loki guided his legs off the mage’s shoulders, the mortal moved without complaint, wrapping them instead around Loki’s hips as Loki pressed even closer. It was exactly what Anthony wanted. He wanted Loki _over_ him. He wanted to be able to wrap his arms around the prince’s back, to hold him close and pretend this wasn’t their last time - to pretend that he had a chance at keeping Loki with him for _all_ time.

The mortal felt Loki’s cock brush his entrance, and he let out a shaky breath moments before Loki started guiding himself inside. The stretch, it was--oh, it was _divine_. It had Anthony arching his back and trying to take more of Loki within him. The feeling of fullness, the sound of Loki’s harsh pants, and the feel of the other man’s back under his hands as Anthony dug his nails into skin… It was everything he wanted: the heat, the sweat on their bodies, the way it felt when Loki was completely sheathed and bending over him--narrowing Anthony’s entire world down to the man above him.

Anthony could do this with Loki... forever.

He closed his eyes tightly at the thought, twisting his face away from Loki even as he tried to drag the mage down on top of him more thoroughly. Anthony wanted to be as close as physically possible to the prince and, when he felt Loki’s lips trailing over his temple and down his hairline, he had to suck in a sharp breath.

Loki must have thought his reaction was due to the feeling of being breached as the mage’s first movement was slow, careful—but, sensing no pain from Anthony, he began to increase the depth of his thrusts. Loki would draw out almost completely before pushing back in. The movements were slow, unhurried, and they soon distracted Anthony from thoughts of losing Loki. They made him focus on the pleasure of each movement and the all-consuming desire for _more_.

Anthony eventually shuddered out the word and gained a chuckle from Loki--and no increased speed to his thrusts. The mage continued on at the same, drawn out pace, and it was a torture that only got _worse_ when Loki’s aim changed until he could strike the spot inside Anthony that had pleasure sparking through his entire body.

Loki’s mouth was pressed against his jaw, and Anthony could feel the way his breathing had turned harsher. He could sense the wavering of the prince’s control after feeling the way Anthony clenched around his erection. It made Anthony lock his legs tighter around Loki’s waist to try to drag the taller man closer.

“Want you,” Anthony gasped out, turning his head slightly so he could brush his mouth against Loki’s cheek. “Loki, my God.” He moaned at another sharp thrust before faintly begging, “ _Please_.”

He heard Loki let out a faint growl before the mage shifted and, from one moment to the next, his pacing increased and Anthony could only bite down on his shout of pleasure at the sudden, relentless rhythm that had Anthony scrambling for a good way to hold onto Loki.

“ _Anthony_ ,” he heard Loki hiss right against his ear, seconds before the mage’s hand snaked between their bodies and lightly squeezed Anthony’s erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

It was too much, too _good_ , and--with the sounds of Loki’s muffled moans and pants against his ear, the feeling of Loki inside him, stroking him, _caging_ him - Anthony could only give in to the pleasure and come with a moan and a cracked call of Loki’s name as his climax rushed through him, wiping all thoughts from his mind and leaving Anthony trembling and jerking through the aftershocks.

It was only when he was coming down from the height of his pleasure that the mortal heard Loki moan and felt him tense before his own orgasm washed through him. Anthony felt Loki’s release and shivered at the feeling he had come to love.

The younger man was boneless and content beneath Loki: completely, blissfully, happy for the longest time.

...it was only when Loki drew out of him and sent a spell of cleaning over them both that Anthony remembered.

He swallowed thickly and, the moment that Loki lay down beside him, Anthony moved: curling into the other man like he always did. He wrapped an arm around Loki’s chest and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder.

Anthony felt Loki’s arm go around his back moments before the furs were being pulled over them. It had always made Anthony feel warm, protected, and _happy_. Now the gesture just reminded him of what he was going to lose.

Unbidden, the mortal’s thoughts from earlier in the day came back to him: _Loki won’t want to hear you plead for him to stay._

Anthony found his fingers lightly tracing patterns on Loki’s chest--the beautiful, pale skin that was impossible to mark for longer than a few minutes no matter how hard Anthony tried to manage it… the way, too, that Loki always enjoyed his attempts and the second round of sex that Anthony’s efforts usually prompted. 

He continued to let his fingers move mindlessly even as he summoned up the courage to say the words that would only break his heart.

“I heard Fandral and Sif say that you’re leaving,” Anthony forced himself to whisper, feeling all of Loki’s easy relaxation disappear as the mage went tense. Anthony swallowed. “It’s alright... I mean, I understand.” He couldn’t look at Loki, focusing on the man’s chest as he numbly continued, “Why would you want to stay here forever?”

There was a long moment’s silence before Loki quietly said his name, “Anthony...”

But Anthony just curled further into himself and into Loki. 

_I knew we wouldn’t be forever_. Anthony tried to say the words, but they got stuck in his throat: impossible to say, impossible to _lie_.

His chest felt hollow, like a crucial part of himself had gone missing, and Anthony knew what it was. It was the part that would always belong with Loki and was going to be lost forever the moment that Loki disappeared.

Anthony blinked rapidly and, when he spoke, he knew his voice was too small, too _heartbroken_. “When are you leaving?”

There was another pause before Loki’s fingers found his chin and began gently but firmly tilting it up so that Anthony was forced to look at the prince. He didn’t want to, not when Anthony _knew_ how much pain would be written on his face, impossible for Loki to miss.

Loki’s expression, though, was soft and... unsure? It made Anthony frown, confused at seeing an emotion so uncharacteristic for the prince.

“The Aesir will leave in three days, and I will be going with them.” Anthony tried to stop himself from flinching at the words, but he didn’t think he managed it. Loki, though… he just rubbed his thumb soothingly against Anthony’s jaw. The mage also darted his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, oddly nervous before he asked, his voice even softer than before, “But... I would like for you to come with me, Anthony.”

Anthony blinked, completely shocked and certain he had heard Loki incorrectly. “...W-What?”

The nervousness in Loki’s eyes never faded, even as his palm moved to cup over Anthony’s cheek. “You are wasted on this planet. I have asked and been granted the chance to bring you to _mine_. I think you would flourish on Asgard. I also...” Loki swallowed. “I also want to _keep_ you, my Anthony.” He smiled a little uncertainly. “I want you to be mine: my lovely boy, my lover, and my... companion.”

His green eyes finally flicked away, focusing on the space between them. “It is not an easy decision, I know. I would not force you to choose tonight, but I-”

Anthony cut Loki off with a kiss, crawling on top of the mage and cupping his cheeks fiercely while kissing the mage with every bit of joy, relief, elation, and happiness that was rushing through Anthony’s veins and causing him to very faintly shake.

“Anthony?” Loki broke the kiss to question, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands on Anthony’s face, holding them apart so that they could speak. “Anthony-”

“Yes,” Anthony interrupted, making Loki blink rapidly. “Yes, I.” Anthony let out a bubbling laugh. “I’ll go. I...” The mortal licked his lips, but he couldn’t stop the words from pouring free: “I love you. I don’t want to be anywhere that isn’t with you. _Of course_ I’ll go with you.”

Loki grinned so widely that dimples showed. His eyes positively _glowed_ with happiness, and he drew Anthony into a searing kiss--one that spoke of possession and elation - but it didn’t last long. Loki was soon rolling them over and caging Anthony back underneath him. 

“My lovely boy,” he purred, bringing his mouth to Anthony’s neck and sucking at the skin greedily. “ _My_ Anthony.” The mage pulled back and promised, holding Anthony gaze, “I will show you worlds beyond your imagination. I will _teach_ you. The life we will have... the things we will do.” He rested their foreheads together. “I will not let you be wasted on a short, Midgardian life. You will be _mine_ , and I do not relinquish easily.”

“Don’t want you to let go,” Anthony told him, gripping Loki tightly. “ _Want_ to be yours.”

The sound Loki made had Anthony shivering: it was the most contented, adoring noise he had ever heard. 

“And you will be the one thing that I treasure the most,” Loki promised before kissing the mortal again.

Anthony lost himself in the kiss, letting Loki take possession of him--only to press kisses over every other piece of skin when their mouths separated. When Loki began to trail down his chest and body, Anthony made a small noise as he felt desire start to rush through him once more.

He felt Loki smile against his skin. 

“ _Treasured_ ,” Loki promised the younger man, “and I wish to worship my beautiful, lovely mortal until he can no longer think, speak, or _move_.”

He flicked his eyes up to hold Anthony’s and his smirk was devious, but his eyes were as happy as Anthony had ever seen them. “I promise you, my dear, you will not be sleeping for very long tonight.”

When Loki’s mouth reached his stomach only to keep going _lower_ , Anthony could only reach down and tangle his fingers in Loki’s hair, thrusting into warm heat and a mouth so talented that Anthony could rarely form words when Loki did this to him.

It was all Anthony could do but hold on and enjoy the pleasure until he was thrusting and coming so hard that he could barely breathe when he was through. Loki hardly stopped, simply crawling back up Anthony’s body and kissing him deeply. It was then that the mortal felt magic sparking over his skin and felt his arousal being forced back to life.

Anthony opened his eyes to find Loki’s manic grin right in front of him. 

“I have not yet shown you how to take a man, have I, Anthony?”

Anthony blinked rapidly and felt all the breath leave him for a different reason entirely.

“N-No,” he managed to get out, watching Loki’s smile turn softer but no less delighted. 

“Then perhaps it is time. After all,” Loki moved in close, his mouth brushing Anthony’s cheek before moving to whisper right against his ear, “I am yours, as well, Anthony dear.”

The smile that spread across Anthony’s face… it couldn’t be contained if he tried--nor could the warmth and happiness that was bursting through his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Loki and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around the other man and holding on as tight as he could.

_He’s mine and I won’t **ever** have to say goodbye._

When Loki held him just as tightly and drew him into another kiss, Anthony kissed Loki right back and let excitement rush through every inch of his veins.

Their time together wasn’t over and Loki _wasn’t_ finished with him. Anthony would be going to Asgard; he would continue to be taught by Loki and they would be _each others_. Everything was _perfect_.

“So,” Loki purred when their lips separated and he was trailing his lips over Anthony’s jaw, “shall I teach you how to take me?”

Anthony grinned as he looked into Loki’s sparkling green eyes, seeing the promise that the mage had offered by giving Anthony that very act of intimacy. _I am yours, as well._

So the mortal kissed Loki again, agreeing without words and losing himself in the touch, taste, and feel of the other man. Loki even encouraged them to move until Tony was straddling Loki, looking down at his beautiful prince--his beautiful _God_ \--as he was given something few could ever gain.

Because _Anthony_ was the one Loki wanted, the one he _chose_ , and Anthony didn’t know how he’d ever been so lucky. He wasn’t sure he would ever understand - but the mortal didn’t need to know why; he just needed to enjoy it and be happy and _grateful_ for being so blessed.

He couldn’t have asked for a better gift than to be the one that Loki trusted, wanted and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! A lovely happy ending for you all to enjoy :3
> 
> And, if you want, have some vague headcanons I rambled to my friend and have now put into a more structured format for you to read. It all started with me remarking to her that "I was amused to find this story is the most dom/sub-like I've ever really written for them."
> 
> It then flowed into me saying: I guess it's because Anthony is so young and Loki is/was his first and only lover that it just more naturally flowed for Anthony to take all his cues from Loki/his teacher in things ~sexual and combine that submission with Loki being the Princely and possessive guy his is it kind of becomes... vaguely dom/sub. 
> 
> HOWEVER. I do believe that while Tony's isn't exactly the "in love and starry eyed in the cliche that fades as he gets older" teenager here it's more that Tony _is_ young and he adores Loki for being his first, for being so incredible and _more_ than anyone he's ever met. But, that isn't going to fade, it's going _mature_ into a deeper, stronger love as he gets older. It will also likely mean that as Tony becomes older, more cocky, experienced and a smartass that their sex life will become a bit less dom/sub in nature.
> 
> It will still remain though, and there will be nights with Tony grinning and letting Loki call the shots, but there will just be more mischief in his eyes and the urge to push Loki to control him and Loki will absolutely love it. He'll be pinning Tony down and hissing, "be careful who you play with, lovely boy" and Tony will tilt his head to the side so he can look at the mage and grin, "I play with my God... can he can prove himself worthy of taking me?" and Loki will _growl_ possessive and delighting in the challenge and Tony will shiver with pleasure.
> 
> Because _this_ will be Tony as an Aesir, an arrogant, intelligent, smirking Aesir who stands loyally by Loki's side in all things. Who stands in a crowded assembly winking at Loki as his Prince stands with the royal family. When Loki knows that Anthony's eyes are only for _him_ (not his brother, not his father, _him_ ). And gods, Loki loves this man, he loves him so much and Anthony is _all his_. 
> 
> AND THEY HAVE A HAPPY, HAPPY FUTURE TOGETHER IMMORTAL AND IN LOVE. THE END XD


End file.
